California Queen
by Kyandi-Akatensei
Summary: Tokugawa, the 1st stringers & some of the other 2nd stringers get picked as delegates to go to America to a camp that houses some of the tennis world's most promising rising stars. There Tokugawa meets the niece of the camp's doctor who helps sees to all injuries but Tokugawa isn't the only one with his eyes on her. Mainly Tokugawa/OC Rating might change. Full summary inside.
1. Agree To

Summary: Tokugawa, the 1st stringers, and some of the other high school 2nd stringers get picked as delegates to go to America to a camp that plays home to some of the tennis world's most promising rising stars. There Tokugawa meets the niece of the camp's doctor who helps sees to all injuries, but Tokugawa isn't the only one with his eyes on her. Mainly Tokugawa/OC Rating might change. This is before the middle schoolers come to the camp.

Kyandi: Howdy everyone!

Hikari: Before anyone ask yes she's a country girl.

Kyandi; Who asked you!? And what are you doing here anyway? Your not in this story.

Hikari: Oh like you can introduce a story without me. I'm your mostly used OC.

Kyandi: About to be a hung-by-her-toes OC too.

Hikari: *backs up* Can we move on and introduce your new OC?

Kyandi: For now. Now I'd like to introduce you all to my newest OC…Sasayaku Tsuki.

Tsuki: Hello.

Hikari: Her name roughly mean "Whisper moon".

Kyandi: Anyway please review and enjoy!

Hikari & Tsuki: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 1 Agree to…

Tokugawa had agreed when the U-17 coaches chose him as one of the 2nd stringers to be a delegate. He just didn't know what exactly he had agreed to. Certainly he didn't know he would be living in the same building, let alone the same room as Byodoin Hoo. He also didn't know that he would basically be subjected to the training experiments.

Originally he had only known that Irie, Oni, Tanegashima, and a few members from courts one through three, would be going. When he found out that the 1st stringers were going too he couldn't help but feel a little…disappointed. That meant that any training he received to get stronger, Byodoin would receive as well.

But he had already agreed to go and that meant no going back. So sitting a few rows back from Byodoin on the airplane, he was trying hard to distract himself. For a while he was able to successfully distract himself and completely block out all of the other teenagers on the airplane. That was until Irie decided that he had been quiet for ten minutes too long…even though he had only been quiet for ten minutes.

So now his concentration was shattered by the chattering older male who seemed a little too excited to be a third year in high school. Sometimes the male acted more like a middle school first year though Tokugawa couldn't be mad at him. Sometimes it was a nice distraction to listen to the chattering third year.

It didn't change the fact that he was stuck on a fourteen hour flight listening to him chatter trying to hear him over the roaring laughter of the 1st stringers. Just what was so funny? Tokugawa heaved an inward sigh. He could already feel a headache forming and he still had over thirteen and a half hours left.

-0-0-0-0-

By the time the plane had landed Tokugawa was ready to get off of it. If it wasn't Irie's chattering it was the loudness from the 1st stringers. He was thankful for the quiet of the airport when they departed from the plane to gather their bags.

Tokugawa instantly checked the large clock hanging in plain view above the waiting area of the airport. It was closing in on one in the morning. Later then he was usually up but then again he didn't have any control over time change.

"Looking for this?" Tokugawa turned and looked at Tanegashima who was holding his suitcase. Tokugawa took it from him with a nod of thanks. A crash suddenly drew their attention. Hara had lost control of a cart that held his, Taira's, and Muri's suitcases causing the cart to crash into another traveler.

This traveler was a young girl. Her suitcase, a silver affair with blue butterflies imprinted on it, had flown open sending shirts, shorts, and a book or two flying across the floor. The same effect had happened with the three high schoolers' suitcases.

The girl herself was pulling a pair of checkered boxers off her head that Tokugawa was pretty sure belonged to Taira for the teen's face lit up with a blush as the girl realized what she had just pulled off her head and dropped them instantly.

The girl looked to be about fourteen or fifteen with short ringlet curly hair that was the same silver-blue color of a full blue moon, and big bright rich purple eyes ringed by silver lashes. She was pretty with modest curves and, at the moment, pink stained cheeks.

"I'm sorry!" Hara said kneeling next to her and helping to pick his, Muri's, and Taira's clothes off of her. "No, no its fine." she told him in perfect Japanese though her voice held a slight accent though Tokugawa couldn't tell from where.

The girl got to her feet thankfully excepting a hand up from Muri. "Thank you very much." she told him with a smile. "Are you alright?" Hara asked as the other delegates gathered around. "I'm fine really. It just surprised me." she told them as she dusted herself off rearranging her long strapless shirt and sleeveless black hoodie.

She looked up at them and stared for a moment at the large group of boys in front of her. "Wait a moment…are you the gentlemen from the U-17 camp in Japan?" she asked. Many of the boys looked at each other.

"We are. And how did you know that?" Tanegashima asked with a smile. The girl smiled. "I was told your plane would arrive about the same time as mine. I'm Sasayaku Tsuki. I'm one of the medical representatives of the camp here in California that your heading for." she told them with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you!"

END

Kyandi: My mom kind of gave me the idea for the boxers thing.

Hikari: Your mother certainly does have an odd sense of humor.

Kyandi: But I love her! So yeah. Please review and enjoy!


	2. Beach Side Suicide

Kyandi: Wow I didn't think people would take to this so quickly!

Tsuki: Needless to say she's happy.

Hikari: Giddy really.

Kyandi: Leave me alone. I like to think I'm getting positive responses because my writing is getting better.

Tsuki & Hikari: Whatever you say Kyandi-sama.

Kyandi: Lets carry on before these two ruin my good mood.

Tsuki: Review and enjoy please!

Hikari: And Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 2 Beach Side Suicide

The rest of the night had passed seemingly alright, though Hara had managed to run poor Tsuki over with the luggage cart again. How he had managed to was beyond Tokugawa. By the time they reached the new camp it was almost two in the morning.

"Don't worry. They knew your plane would arrive late so practice won't start tomorrow until after lunch." Tsuki had told them as she lead the way from the bus to the dorms where three men were waiting for them. "Ah! Uncle!" Tsuki smiled and hurried forward coming to a stop in the oldest of the three.

He was a tall, willowy man who looked a lot younger then he was with pitch black hair that was worn long and tied at the nap of his neck and dark blue eyes. He greeted the girl with a thin smile laying a hand on her head. "Was the flight alright?" he asked her.

Tsuki nodded. "Yes just fine." she replied. The middle of the three man, another tall man with super curly sleeked back blonde hair and bright green eyes turned to the young girl. "Will you be able to return to your responsibilities tomorrow? No set back, no illnesses?" he asked her.

Tsuki smiled. "I'm just fine. The flight wasn't a horribly long one." she replied switching easily to English. "Good." the man replied before turning to the boys. "Hello, boys. I'm Joseph Halloway. I am the head coach here at this camp. This is our mental coach, Drako Drimistise." the man pointed to another man, this one shorter, thin, and grinning with bright red messy hair and big brown eyes.

"Asato Akamatsu is our medical trainer." Joseph gestured to Tsuki's uncle. "And you've already met our medical trainer-in-training and our nurtienal advisor, Tsuki Sasayaku." Tsuki smiled. "She handles all diets and our food menus to best coincide with your training." Joseph added.

"All of you will undergo an envoluation and medical check up by both Mr. Akamatsu and Tsuki which will start tomorrow." Joseph told them. "Since your flight was so late, training will not start until one p.m. tomorrow. So rest while you can." Joseph added. "Dismissed!"

-0-0-0-0-

The next morning Tokugawa found himself waking up around eight. When he arrived in the café that served as the camp's lunch room, he found that others were just getting up as well. Irie was already sitting at a table with Oni eating his breakfast. Tokugawa got his own breakfast and had just sat down when Tsuki came in a clipboard in her hand. She looked at it for a moment before she called out a few names. "Mitsuya Akuto, Tohno Atsukyo, and Danji Date!" she called. The three stood up and walked over to her. "What's with the weird call order?" Tohno asked.

"The camp has you listed in alphabetical order by your given names." she told them as she checked them off the list. "You three will be seeing my uncle first." she told them gesturing to where a man was waiting to show them to her uncle. "Follow him please." she told them. The three left to follow the man.

Tsuki turned back to her check list. "Byodoin Hoo, Kimijima Ikuto, and Migihashi Itarou." she called. Tokugawa's eyes went to Byodoin who grinned as he got to his feet alone with the other two. The three lined up in front of her as she checked them off.

"You three will be seeing me first." she told them looking up at them. "So if you will please follow me." she said leading them out of the room.

Tokugawa watched them leave turning back to his breakfast. He let Irie pull him into a conversation listening to him talk to Oni while they waited for their names to be called. Finally all six of the boys called returned and Tsuki reentered the room.

"Hakamada Izou, Muri Juzaburo, and Oni Jujirou." she called. Tokugawa looked up as Oni got to his feet and joined the other two in front of Tsuki. "My uncle is waiting to see to you." she told them gesturing to the man waiting for them. "Just follow him." she told them.

Tsuki turned back to her clipboard. "Irie Kanata, Kaji Kazena, and Tokugawa Kazuya." she called. Irie and Tokugawa both got to their feet joining Kaji in front of Tsuki. "You three come with me." she told them with a smile before leading them off down a hall.

For a short girl her strides were brisk and fast and she managed to move fast enough so that they didn't have to shorten their strides. She lead them down another hall finally stopping at the last door and opening it. She gestured for the three to go in.

Inside was a small, neat office with three backless chairs set out in front of a desk. Tsuki set the clipboard down and picked up another. "Remove jackets and shirts and sit please." she told them casually as if the fact that she now had three half naked males in the same room as her, didn't faze her. And really it didn't..

All three did as told and sat as she wrote a few things down on the clipboard. "Alright you first Irie-san. Hold out your arms please." Irie did as told allowing the girl to walk around him. Tsuki would poke him in some area, test muscles in other, sometimes pausing long enough to work muscles with her hands.

"You're a counter puncher, right Irie-san?" she asked as she checked his arms. "Yes." Irie replied. "I can tell. Most counter punchers tend to carry stress and tension here along the shoulders." she said tapping along his shoulder blades. "You have a considerable amount of stress in your left arm which is probably due to you trying to hold back. You need to work out that arm more." she told him.

Tsuki knelled in front of him checking his eyes, setting his glasses in his lap as she shined a light in each eye. "Your eye prescriptions are up to date, I assume?" she asked. Irie nodded. "Good. We might need to consider adding milk to your diet. Most males your age are a few inches taller." she told him with a smile which Irie returned.

"Your power levels are pretty low too, so I'm adding you to Coach Misegagi's power training. He's one of the best power trainers from Japan. It'll help you build up a bit more power." she told him letting him put his glasses back on.

"Other wise everything looks pretty good." she added standing up and looking at the clipboard again. "Here's your training regiment and diet menu." she told him handing him two pieces of paper. Irie looked it over while she move on to Kaji, repeating the process with him.

Finally she came to a stop in front of Tokugawa, who instantly lift his arms without being told too. Tsuki checked him over pausing behind him her hands settling on the back of his neck. "What is it?" Tokugawa asked when she didn't move. "Tokugawa-san you have a large knot in your left shoulder." she told him. "You can't let your muscles get all knotted like this, it's not good for you." she told him.

"I can fix it, though you need to work your left shoulder more." she told him. Tokugawa didn't move as she pressed both thumbs down hard right on the knot. It hurt, having her thumbs pressing down on that spot, but when she released he could feel the muscles loosening up. She repeated the action a few times until the knot was worked out. "Besides that knot your is perfect physical condition." she told him as she moved to check his eyes.

"You're carrying a lot of stress and tension in your neck, but something tells me that's not from tennis." she added, smiling to his face. "You have a few people who drive you up the wall, don't you Tokugawa-san?" she asked. Tokugawa looked away from her not answering. "You don't have to answer, but you do have to look at me." she told him, moving his bangs to check his left eye.

"But that stress, no matter what causes it, can hinder your performance in tennis. It can also cause massive migraines." she added leaning back on her heels to look at him. "I don't think you want to deal a great number of those." she added.

"So whenever you get a free moment today, come back by here and either I or my uncle will work that out for you. You can do with a little more meat in your diet as well." she told him. "Your body weight is splendid for a male of your height and age, but hip bones are not suppose to stick out like that." she told him poking one of his hips with the easer end of her pencil.

Irie grinned at this as Tokugawa shifted in his seat. Tsuki was basically telling Tokugawa that he was bony. "I have a special training regiment for you, seeing how you practice Aerobics." she told him handing him his papers. Unlike Irie and Kaji who both got two papers one for their diet the other for their training regiment, Tokugawa's was three pages.

Tokugawa looked at the training regiment and had to resist the urge to stare at it with wide eyes. The regiment was almost twice the amount of the training he did at the moment. And most of it took place on the beach.

Tokugawa wasn't a big fan of sand. On top of that, the regiment was pure beach side suicide. "The beach exercises will do you good. Take it from me, I do them too." she told him with a smile as she wrote something down on her clipboard.

"Huh…" Tsuki pauses as she noticed something causing all three males to look at her. "What is it?" Irie asked. "I seem to be getting all the left handers today." she remarked as she worked finishing up reports on the three.

"You make it sound like being left handed is bad." Irie replied. "No not bad. I'm left handed." she told him. Tokugawa looked at Tsuki who was writing with her right hand at the moment. "But your using your right hand." Irie pointed out. "Yes well after breaking my left wrist twice, I had to learn to use my right." she told him as she finished. "I can still use my left hand, I'm just use to using my right now."

"How did you manage to break your wrist twice?" Irie asked. Tsuki smiled. "Another story another time. Anyway, I'll be checking in on the three of you again in one week's time. So do your best." she told them with a smile. Tokugawa had to admit the regiment she gave him would help him to get stronger….but it was still beach side suicide.

END

Kyandi: Wow that came out longer then I expected.

Tsuki: It certainly did.

Kyandi: Hehehe….

Tsuki: What's so funny?

Hikari: She's trying to silently spaz about the mental image of Tokugawa without a shirt.

Kyandi: I'm going to say 'enjoy and review' and get going before Hikari finds a way to ruin my mental image. So bye!

Hikari: Sometimes you make me sounds like such a Queen B.

Kyandi & Tsuki: Cause you are.

Hikari:…

Kyandi: BYE!


	3. Morning Attraction

Kyandi: Hey! So I had a long night and was so bored I just had to start updating things.

Tsuki: I had fun with this chapter!

Hikari: I bet you did. Even I had to laugh.

Kyandi: It was amusing, and cute at the same time.

Hikari: Then get started.

Kyandi: Alright!

Tsuki: Please enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 3 Morning Attraction

"Keep moving, Tokugawa!" Tokugawa picked up his pace as the coach screamed from behind him, his voice loud and heavily accented. When Tsuki had told him about the training regiment she had put him in, she had failed to mention that the coach was the loudest, rudest, and most aggressive French man in the world. Not to mention that his English as well as his Japanese sucked.

"You're not going to be any better at that pace!" came the man's roar. _'Its get better.' _Tokugawa thought as he sped up again. It was hard, running across the beach, in the sand, wearing weights that fought to weight him down. He was half tempted to give Tsuki the coldest glare of her life, but the girl was only trying to help though.

"Take break!" came the coach's call his broken English enough to make Tokugawa want to grit his teeth. Tokugawa came to a stop at a bench that held his water bottle. Irie was already there with Hara both kind of out of breath from their own respective training regiments. Tokugawa poured some of the ice cold water over his head to cool him down.

"Here." Irie said holding out a towel for him. Tokugawa thanked him before looping the towel around his neck. Sometime earlier he had removed his shirt hoping that that would help but it had only helped him get a sun burn on the back of his shoulders. The cold water and wet towel resting on his shoulders helped but it still stung.

"Oh! Look there!" Hara said suddenly staring towards the water line. Tokugawa turned to find a long string of campers, both U-17 and campers from the beach camp, running along the sand. At the front of the line, running backwards to encourage the others to keep up their pace, was Tsuki.

"That's unfair." came one high schooler's voice as he stopped to watch Tsuki too. Tokugawa knew what he meant. Tsuki was leading the line, while wearing nothing more then a gray-blue bikini with a silver button down, sleeveless top left open over it and tied at the bottom and a pair of short black shorts.

In a camp surrounded by males it wasn't right for her to be running around in something like that. But what Tokugawa was envious of was the fact that it was obvious, from all the sand caked to her legs, that she had been running around out in the sun just as long as he had and she hadn't burned at all. No instead she had a nice light tan.

"Just a bit farther, gentlemen!" Tsuki called to her charges as she lead them towards the bench. "Pick up your feet or you'll trip!" she added gently. "Alright, take a break and get some water." she told them as she came to a stop at the bench where some water was waiting for them.

Tokugawa moved aside to let the others past to get to the water. He watched them before he heard a loud gasp. "Tokugawa-san!" Tokugawa turned to Tsuki who was staring at him wide eyed, her hands on her hips. "Look at you! Your redder then a lobster!" she said before looking at Irie and Hara.

"And you two are too! Didn't any of you get the sun block from your coaches before you started?" she asked. All three shook their heads. A frown curved Tsuki's lips before she turned. "Monsieur Deflure!" she called her slight accent becoming more apparent when she spoke French.

Tokugawa looked up as his coach came into view. "What, miss?" he asked in broken English. Tsuki spoke quickly in French her tone implying that she was scolding the older man. The two seemed to argue for a moment before the coach gave up.

"And I'm taking them back to infirmary! You know how much a sun burn can effect a player's training." she finished in English. Coach Deflure didn't reply as Tsuki turned to another coach and asked him to take over her group.

"Come on." she told Tokugawa, Irie, and Hara, her hands still firmly on her hips. The three didn't argue, just grabbed their things and followed her. As they passed, many of the others stopped to stare at Tsuki. Tokugawa was tempted to throw his towel over her just to stop the staring but she paid it no heed.

When they reached the main building Tsuki lead them to her office space making them sit before turning to a medicine cabinet. "Usually the coaches are suppose to give you a special sun block before you head out onto the beach. Coach Deflure didn't tell my uncle and I that he had run out." she told them over her shoulder.

Out of the cabinet she pulled a bottle. "But this should help with the burn." she told them as she walked around her desk to look each boy over. "It doesn't really help that all three of you have light colored skin." she added.

Tsuki opened the bottle as she stopped beside Hara. "Hold out your arms for me Hara-san." she said. Hara did as told as she poured a little of the stuff inside the bottle on his arm. "This will help the burned parts of skin peel away faster. It will also see to it that the sun doesn't hurt." she told them as she rubbed the stuff into Hara's skin.

"I'll give each of you a bottle and you need to use it three times a day. When you wake up, in the afternoon, and before you go to bed. I'll also see to it that you get the sun block." she told them. "As soon as I'm done with you, go across the hall to my uncle, he'll give you the sun block and this lotion." she told Hara.

Hara gave her a smile and a nod getting up and leaving when she was done. "Irie-san your whole neck is red." Tsuki said as she rubbed the stuff into his burn. Irie smiled. "I suppose that my skin is too light." he said. "I have to agree." Tsuki replied as she finished up. "Alright, go see my uncle and then you and Hara-san can move to your indoor training. No more outdoor training for today." she told him.

Irie nodded and left. Tsuki stopped in front of Tokugawa a frown firmly planted on her face. "Look at your face Tokugawa-san!" Tsuki took a light hold of his chin tilting his face up to look at her. "Your cheeks are bright red." she added.

Tokugawa doubted it was all due to the sun burn though. Tsuki was too close for comfort and she was completely unaware of it. Nor did she move as she rubbed the lotion into his cheeks. Tokugawa didn't move as she worked the lotion into his neck and moved on to his shoulders.

There was no denying a physical attraction towards the girl. She was pretty and she certainly worked hard at her job and at keeping her own self in shape. Something he could appreciate. And their was an emotional attraction too. She was kind, sweet, and had a naturally likable personality. But at the moment that wasn't something he should be thinking about.

"Done!" she announced suddenly standing up straight. "Be more careful, Tokugawa-san. You have really light skin and it'll take you a while to get use to the sun and everything here." she told him. "Here take the rest of this. You'll probably need more then one bottle." she told him giving him the rest of the bottle she had used.

Tokugawa thanked her as he got to his feet. Tsuki gave him a smile. "I'll be seeing you shortly." she told him. Tokugawa raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I forgot to tell you….I'm your Aerobics coach." she told him with a smile. Tokugawa nodded. That was going to prove to be interesting. Tsuki waved as he left to report to her uncle.

That was one attraction he was going to have to watch. It certainly didn't help that she ran around in those kinds of close and was naturally a kind of person that was okay with others being in her personal space. Tokugawa sighed. He just had to focus on tennis for now. He'd worry about it later.

END

Kyandi: Alright another chapter updated.

Tsuki: And she's working on the next!

Kyandi: So review and enjoy my lovely readers!

Tsuki: We will be back soon enough!

Kyandi: So bye!


	4. One on One

Kyandi: Alright everyone here's the new chapter!

Tsuki: It took a while because she got hung up on another story.

Kyandi: I apologize! T-T

Tsuki: Its alright Kyandi-sama, lets go ahead and start.

Kyandi: First I have an announcement. For those of you who read my other stories you may have heard this already.

Tsuki: Oh you mean about the request thing?

Kyandi: Yes. For now on I will be accepting request. Just send me a message on something you'd like me to write and I'll do my best.

Tsuki: Sounds lovely!

Kyandi: Yep! So for now please enjoy and review!

Tsuki: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 4 One On One

When Tokugawa entered the room for his night training he had expect for there to be at least a few others but he simply found Tsuki. For a moment he just stood at the door staring. Whether out of surprise or just amusement he couldn't quite figure out.

Tsuki was in the middle of the room, clear of all the equipment balanced on a balancing beam with only three fingers to support her weight. Tokugawa could do it too though he had never tried it while balanced on a balancing beam.

But what was so interesting was the weighted harness that was secured around her waist and chest. Her curly hair was bound tightly in a messy bun on the back of her head as she reached her other hand out to shift her weight from one hand to the other.

She balanced herself on three fingers of the new hand before bending herself backwards her feet curling back until they almost touched her head. One leg stretched back out and forward like she was trying to stretch the muscles in her legs.

"You know its rude to stare, right Tokugawa-san?" Tokugawa shifted as she shifted her weight onto one foot before flipping backwards off the beam landing squarely on her feet. "I didn't mean to stare." he said as she turned to face him.

"Don't worry about it. I suppose I'd stare too if I walked in to find someone bending themselves like a pertzel." she said with a smile. "Ready for my training session?" she asked him. Tokugawa nodded. "Alright. As we both know Aerobics is an exercise program meant to sped up resperation and heart rate. So we'll start with stretching." she told him.

"I'll be watching you mostly, seeing how I don't know the extent of your Aerobics training." she told him before she lead him into the stretches. The first required him reaching behind his back, one arm over, one arm under, trying to link his hands together before twisting to stretch his back muscles.

Tsuki walked around him and poked him in the back. "Your back muscles aren't that stretched. Turn a little more to the left." she told him her hands on his back as she helped him turn. Tokugawa felt her thumbs dig into his back and when she released his muscles loosened up allowing him to turn farther.

"Alright, hold." she told him making him hold the position. "Now the other way." Tokugawa did as told and she repeated the pressing motion until his back was stretched. Most of the stretches passed that way, which her checking the extent of his stretching abilities.

"Alright. Now its your choice. We can either start on the stationary bikes, laps around camp, or we can skip to my favorite." she said laying a hand on the balancing beam. Tokugawa didn't need her to tell him for him to guess what her favorite was. "Bikes." he replied.

Tsuki raised an eyebrow a smile tugging on her lips. "I suppose you've had enough of our beach for one?" she asked. Tokugawa didn't reply leaving her to think it was a yes. "Fine with me." she told him. "But we will get to all three tonight." she told him.

Meaning that Tokugawa had just prolonged his pain. Lovely. He followed the young girl to the bikes. Tsuki climbed on one next to him and smiled. "How about a little contest?" she asked. Tokugawa looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "We both set the same pace and see who can last longer." she said with a grin.

"I lose then you don't have to do the balancing beam tonight." she told him. "You lose and you have to play a favorite game of mine from right here in America." she told him. Tokugawa stared at her for a moment before nodding. It should prove interesting.

-0-0-0-0-

Tokugawa's heart beat was thundering in his ears. The exercise certainly had done its intend purpose. But it wasn't the lingering effects of the exercise that had his heart beat pounding so hard….it was the current position he found himself in.

Leave it to him to lose by one second to the girl and end up playing Twister with her. He had to admit it was good for balance and flexibility, but being twisted up in the position he was with the girl twisted around just under him, was wrong.

As it was Tokugawa had his hands placed at two corners of the mat one leg planted in the middle of the mat and the other stretched out to the farthest corner. Tsuki was in an even more complex position. She had her back to him, her stomach resting lightly on his knee, one leg hooked up his out stretched leg, the other by his right hand while one hand was under him and the other just barely a few inches from her head.

"Your foot is slipping, Tokugawa-san." she told him glancing back. Tokugawa quickly corrected it. The last thing he needed was to fall on top of her and squish her. Tsuki reached out and gave a flick of the spinner. "Alright Tokugawa-san, left hand blue." she told him. Tokugawa glanced around for a free blue within reach.

The only one was right Tsuki around her ribs. Tokugawa just knew he would fall. He moved the hand, his knuckles grazing her ribs as he did. Tokugawa stared in surprise as the girl started laughing. Was she….ticklish?"

Tokugawa moved his hand, his knuckles grazing her ribs again, and sure enough the girl broke out into giggles. Tokugawa moved his hand back into place once again tickling her but that proved to be too much and the girl's arms gave sending her tumbling to the ground…and taking him with her.

Tokugawa landed on her back, one of her elbow stabbing him in the ribs. Tokugawa sucked in a breath and rolled away from her rubbing the abused spot. Tsuki sat up instantly and leaned over him. "I'm sorry Tokugawa-san! Let me have a look." she said slipping his shirt up to prod at the spot.

Tokugawa held back a slight wince as she did. "Nothing broke or cracked. With your skin, you'll probably have a bruise." she told him putting the shirt back. "Sorry again, but that tickled." she told him. Tokugawa sat up shaking his head.

"Its fine." he told her making the girl smile at him. "Good, because now we have some laps to jog." she told him getting to her feet. "Come on!" she called to him. Tokugawa inwardly groaned as he got to his feet. More beach suicide. Lovely.

END

Kyandi: Hehe! I love Twister! I just found myself think it would be so funny to see Tokugawa playing Twister!

Tsuki: It is a funny sight to behold.

Kyandi: I know right! His poor ribs though.

Tsuki: I did apologize.

Kyandi: Its okay Tsuki you didn't hurt him too bad.

Tsuki: Thankfully.

Kyandi: Now I hope everyone enjoyed it! So please review and we'll get to work on the next chapter!

Tsuki: Farewell loyal readers!


	5. Slipping and Sliding

Kyandi: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long.

Tsuki: Kyandi-sama has been focusing on final exams.

Kyandi: Right and now that they are over I have a week to relax and update my stories!

Tsuki: So here we are!

Kyandi: Right! I have the next three chapters written but as all of you who have been following me for a while know I won't update until I get reviews.

Tsuki: Sad but true.

Kyandi: Whatever gets people to tell me if they like it or not.

Tsuki: So true.

Kyandi: So lets continue on!

Tsuki: Please enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 5 Slipping and Sliding

"Morning!" Tokugawa looked up as Tsuki called a good morning to everyone in the dinning hall. Many of the boys looked up and called a greeting back to her as she headed off to get her own breakfast. After a long week and a half filled with training sessions with her, Tokugawa could say easily that he was sore.

Then he had another long day of the same training today. He knew he would get use to the pace sooner or later but until then he was going to be sore.

"You look tired." Tokugawa looked up. Standing next to him eyeing him with bright purple eyes, was Tsuki. "Did I tire you out that much?" she asked with a small grin on her face. Tokugawa didn't reply and simply turned back to his food. "I'll take that as a yes." she said with a small laugh as she sat across from him.

"Good thing you have today off then." she added making the older boy look at her. "Oh I didn't tell you? All of the coaches were called into a meeting this morning. Seeing how these meetings usually last for hours, they cancelled training for the day." she told him as she picked through her breakfast pushing more then half of it to the side.

Tokugawa watched her as she forked a few bites of eggs into her mouth before claiming she was done, leaving a plate full of food behind. She didn't even bother to touch the toast, fruit, or bacon. Tokugawa eyed her closely as she stirred her tea.

Finally realizing he was staring at her she looked up. "What is it?" she asked meeting his gaze. Tokugawa's eye shot to the food on her plate. Tsuki looked at it. "Oh, umm…I have a problem with my food intake." she replied but left it at that.

Tokugawa's eyebrows snapped down. What was that suppose to mean? Did she have some sort of eating disorder? Or could she just not handle large amounts of food? Either way it was clear the girl didn't normally eat nearly enough. No wonder she was so small.

"Anyway, your more then welcome to enjoy the beach today. Beach activities like surfing and beach volleyball are very good for training." she told him. "I know I'll be down at the beach." she added as she finished her tea.

Tokugawa wasn't usually one for going out and hanging out on a beach but she did have a point about the beach being good for training. He could see how beach volleyball would be good for training too.

"Just do me a favor." Tokugawa looked at Tsuki as she got to her feet. "Try not to turn in to a lobster this time." she said with a smile as she turned to leave. He swore he was never going to live down the sunburn from the first day of training. But he figured he might as well head down to the beach since he had nothing else to do for the day.

-0-0-0-0-

By the time Tokugawa had gone back to his room and had changed into swim trunks and a hoodie, the beach was crowded with the other players of the camp. Some were just sun bathing, taking the chance to relax a little bit while others had started a volleyball game.

But what caught his eye was the surfer coming in after catching a wave. Really it wasn't fair for Tsuki to be so cute. She was drenched from head to toe wearing a silver bikini with a blue-gray floral print on the top, and an open sleeveless hoodie over it all.

In just the bikini it was easy to tell the girl was smaller then she really appeared and she seemed to be nothing but muscle. That wasn't too shocking considering she worked at a training camp. Tucked under one arm was a plain surf board with silver stars splashed across the top.

Tanegashima, dressed in swim trunks only, meet her as she stuck her board in the sand. Tokugawa watched as she smile up at him politely letting the older boy pull her into a conversation as she wrung out some of the water in her hoodie.

Tokugawa watched the two as he neared them. "It's a nice break from all the training." came Tanegashima's voice. Tsuki smiled. "You make it sound like we're torturing you here." she replied. "In a way, yes." Tanegashima replied making the girl laugh.

"At least you're not one of my personal students. If you were I'd have you running this beach with me while everyone one else has fun." she told him. Tanegashima gave her a nervous sort of laugh. "Devoted aren't you?" he asked. The girl didn't hear him for her eyes had just landed on Tokugawa.

"Ah! So you did decide to come out!" she said in greeting with a wide smile. Tanegashima didn't seem to awfully happy about Tokugawa showing up yet again but he gave Tokugawa a smile anyway as Tsuki basically grinned.

"You don't need to wear your shoes in the sand, Tokugawa-san. You'll ruin them." she told him pointing to his shoes. Tokugawa looked at his shoes which were already covered in sand and then at her own bare feet.

Tsuki on the other hand turned to Tanegashima. "No, see Tanegashima-san, Tokugawa-san is one of my personal students." Tokugawa looked up at her as she turned to him. "Seeing how you came down here to work out anyway, you and I are going to do it together." she told Tokugawa before bidding Tanegashima a farewell and grabbing her surf board.

"Lets go Tokugawa-san." she told him brightly grabbing one of his arms by hooking hers through his and leading him off.

-0-0-0-0-

"Alright!" Tokugawa watched as Tsuki dug her board into the sand so that it would stand on its own. She had taken them to a part of the beach that had very few to no other people. They currently stood by a pair of large boulders just off the water. Part of the rocks hung out over the water and the surf constantly hit the rock making them wet and slippery.

"Good thing we had the day off. This is good for training but my uncle refuses to let me do this officially with the players." she told him before climbing up on the rocks to the almost flat top. "Come on." she called to him holding her hand out to him.

Tokugawa looked up at her before taking her hand and letting her help him up to the top. Instantly one of his bare feet slipped on the rock surface. "Steady. You have to fight for your balance up here." she told him.

Tokugawa could see what she meant. The surface of the rocks were slick and worn smooth by the constant water that ran over them. It took all his concentration just to keep his balance and not get swept away by the water that hit the rocks.

"Alright, ready for another game?" she asked him with a smile on her face. Another game? What this time, he wondered. The Twister game had been enough "fun" for him for one day. Even enough for one week.

"Here in America there is a game kids play called Ninja." she told him. "In this game you and as many players as you wish stand with one foot touching." she added placing on foot in front of her. Tokugawa copied her touching his toes with hers.

"Next you put both fist, curled, together with the other person's." Tsuki said holding her fist out letting Tokugawa copy her. "I'll count to three and say 'Ninja'. When I do you pop your hands out like this in any way you want." she told him showing him how to pop their hands out.

"Then you take turns hitting at your opponent's hands. You hit it they have to tuck that arm behind their back. You get both of your opponent's hands you win." she told him. "But when you take a swing at the other's hand you can't move your arm from where it is until the other person takes a swing at you." she told him.

Tokugawa nodded showing he understood. "Alright then lets start." she told him. Both put their curled fist in the middle. "One, two, three, Ninja!" Tsuki popped both of her hands out to the side and low, using his height against him. He'd have to bend to get them. Tokugawa himself popped his back to the side, his long arms putting his hands just out of her reach. She would have to lunge forward to get his.

"You first, Tokugawa-san." she told him. Tokugawa eyed her hands. Her left hand was father behind her then her right. Tokugawa wasn't surprised. She had said she had broken the wrist twice. She was bound to be more protective of that hand.

With his eyes fixed firmly on her left hand, he lunged for her right, swinging his left out for it. Tsuki raised the hand out of his reach just as his foot slipped and another wave hit the rocks, the water washing over their heads. Tokugawa, over balance after lunging for the hand, was knocked clear off his feet as the wave receded leaving him sitting on the rocks drenched from head to toe.

Laughter reached his ears making him push his hair out of his face as he looked up at a laughing Tsuki who was still on her feet in the position she had been before the wave. She too was drenched from head to toe, her hair sticking to her face, but she was smiling.

"Did I forget to add that you also have to watch your balance with the slick rocks and the crashing waves?" she asked her eyes sparkling with mischief. Tokugawa swore she had planned that. In fact he was positive when she broke out laughing again.

"Sorry, I shouldn't laugh." she said holding a hand out to him. Tokugawa let her help him to his feet. "Lets try again." she said. The two set up again. Tokugawa and Tsuki each took two swings ending them both in hard to maintain positions.

Tokugawa was in a leaned forward position one arm outstretched from where he had tried to get her right hand again. This left his right hand exposed with his left hand over his hand. Tsuki on the other hand was turned to the side, her right hand level with her shoulder and her left hand held out as far to her side as she could get it.

"You're turn." Tokugawa told her. Tsuki eyed both his hands before her right hand came crashing down towards his right. Tokugawa yanked his hand back as yet another wave hit. Tsuki was barely able to keep her balance as Tokugawa was knocked back again as his feet slipped. He still wasn't use to the rock top and the water.

Again laughter rang in his ears as Tsuki started laughing at him and the soak wet state he presented as he sat before her. Tokugawa looked up at her as he pushed his hair back for the second time. "I'm sorry, Tokugawa-san! I really shouldn't laugh, but its just so funny!" she said hiding her smile behind a hand.

Tokugawa got to his feet again. Tsuki got her laughter under control again before they went back at it again. He was slowly getting faster and more sure of his steps as they played, but then came another wave. With his back to the water the only signs he had of the oncoming wave was a glance Tsuki threw over his shoulder and the slight change in her stance.

Not this time. If Tokugawa was going down, he was going to take her with him. When the wave hit it was one of the bigger ones and completely knocked him off his feet sending him crashing forward into Tsuki and knocking her off her feet too.

The wave sent the two crashing down over the side of rock into the sand below wedging them between the rocks and the cliffs a few feet from them. Tsuki landed on her back, Tokugawa sprawled out across her stomach knocking the air out of her.

For a moment neither move or said a word until Tsuki caught her breath. "Alright, I won't laugh anymore." she promised. Tokugawa propped himself up on his forearms supporting most of his weight there so he could look at her.

When he turned to look at her he found their faces a few inches away from his. Alright that was a little too close but as blue-gray eyes met silver-purple he couldn't even think of moving. For a moment they both stared at each other before Tsuki suddenly smiled.

"You look like your about to kiss me." she teased. Tokugawa could feel his cheeks heat up though the blush didn't show yet. Tsuki's smile grew. "Well if you're going to kiss me then do it." she said, more playfully then anything. She honestly didn't expect him to do it.

Tokugawa stared at her for a moment. It was so tempting to just lean forward and kiss her but instead he shifted back, getting off of her. It wasn't that he didn't want to. He really did want to kiss her but he wasn't about to it when she was just playing with him. He wanted it to be serious.

Tsuki sat up, the smile gone from her face as she eyed him, those silver-purple eyes looking him over as he sat back. "Sorry." Tokugawa looked at her as she apologized. "I was just playing. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." she told him with a soft smile. "Perhaps I should work on my joking." she added.

Tokugawa looked at her. "Its fine." he told her. Tokugawa watched as she got to her feet. "Well lets go. You still haven't mastered your balance up there." she said holding out her hand. Oh lovely more slipping, falling, and being drenched. Talk about beach fun.

END

Kyandi: There we go!

Tsuki: Done already? I was having fun.

Kyandi: I bet you were.

Tsuki: Watching a confident boy being knocked over, soaking wet, his hair in his face? I haven't laughed so much in my life.

Kyandi: It is a funny sight! Anyway I have other stories to update so please enjoy and review!

Tsuki: Bye!


End file.
